neighbours_soap_operafandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 285 - 27 June 1986
Synopsis Today, Jack Lassiter gets ready to leave Erinsborough to go travelling with his fiancee Andrea Townsend and Bradley Townsend. Andrea tells Bradley that she has finished work and her, Jack and Bradley are going to Europe travelling. Some people such as Scott Robinson are pleased that Bradley is going as he has been nothing but trouble since he arrived. Scott hopes he is gone for 6 years, not just 6 months. But, it is Lucy Robinson who is most upset, as she is sorry to see Bradley is going away, but Bradley says he will be back in 6 months. Bradley says a emotional farewell to Ramsay Street and him and Andrea visit No 22 Ramsay Street to say goodbye to Clive Gibbons, Daphne Lawrence and Zoe Davis. Bradley apologises to Zoe for the crank phonecalls and the dead rat. Zoe says she was a monster as a kid herself, and she says she will miss Bradley. Zoe says she hopes Andrea and Jack will be happy together. Andrea makes peace with Zoe, and say she hopes they can be friends by the time she gets back. Andrea says she is glad Daphne is marrying Des, and they will be very happy. Daphne says goodbye to Andrea and thanks her for being a good friend. A short time later, Andrea has finished her packing. Andrea hugs Des and says thanks for everything. Des gives Bradley a present but as usual, an ungrateful Bradley says a half hearted thanks. He does say he will miss Des. Meanwhile, Debra Fleming gets her plan to stitch Shane Ramsay up into action. Mrs York comes home from hospital. Clive Gibbons and Madge Mitchell go to get some shopping for her but when they return home they find she has died peacefully in her sleep. Back at Ramsay Street, Bradley visits Lucy to say he is now going. She says she will miss him. Outside, Jack, Andrea and Bradley load their cases into the car and say a tearful goodbye to Des, Lucy, Daphne and Jim. Bradley and Lucy say a final goodbye and he kisses her on the cheek. Bradley gets into the taxi with his mum and Jack, says goodbye to Des, and the taxi drives out of Ramsay Street towards the airport. Jim, Daphne, Des and Lucy look on. (No doubt with Jim being relieved that troublesome Andrea and Bradley have finally left the area). Cast *Des Clarke - Paul Keane *Daphne Clarke - Elaine Smith (as Daphne Lawrence) *Helen Daniels - Anne Haddy *Lucy Robinson - Kylie Flinker *Shane Ramsay - Peter O'Brien *Scott Robinson - Jason Donovan *Jim Robinson - Alan Dale *Zoe Davis - Ally Fowler *Madge Bishop - Anne Charleston (as Madge Mitchell) *Clive Gibbons - Geoff Paine *Paul Robinson - Stefan Dennis Guest cast ' *Andrea Townsend - Regina Gaigalas *Bradley Townsend - Bradley Kilpatrick *Jack Lassiter - Alan Hopgood *Debra Fleming - Charm Lee *Nikki Dennison - Charlene Fenn *Annabelle York - Esme Melville '''Writer: 'Reg Watson '''Series Producer: John Holmes Director: '''Paul Moloney '''Executive Producer: Reg Watson Gallery 285-1.png 285-2.png 285-3.png 285-4.png 285-5.png 285-6.png 285-7.png 285-8.png 285-9.png 285-10.png 285-11.png 285-12.png 285-13.png 285-14.png 285-15.png 285-16.png 285-17.png 285-18.png 285-19.png 285-20.png 285-21.png 285-22.png 285-23.png 285-24.png 285-25.png 285-26.png Prev Ep Episode 284 - 26 June 1986 Next Ep Episode 286 - 30 June 1986 Notes * Final appearances of Andrea Townsend and Bradley Townsend. * Last appearance of Jack Lassiter until Episode 6717 - 27 August 2013. * Final episode with John Holmes as series producer. Category:1986 episodes.